Finding Old Friends
by ashypie93
Summary: Edward and Bella have known each other since they were born but what happens when Edwards’s family moves and they don’t see each other for a while. Will they become friends again or more than friends?
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

Summary: Edward and Bella have known each other since they were born but what happens when Edwards's family moves and they don't see each other for a while. Will they become friends again or more than friends?

Working title: Finding Old Friends

Prologue

I have known them since I was born. They were my best friends, we did everything together, playing, going to school, eating, sleeping, you name it we did it together.

I never was an outgoing person, I always kept to myself, didn't really go out anywhere, well that could do with the fact that I was only 14 at the time.

To whom are I talking about . . . the Cullen's, Alice, Emmet, Edward, and their parents, Carlisle and Esme. They used to live in Forks, Washington where I live with my father Charlie. Up until the time I was 14 they have lived there until the day they moved to Chicago because Esme's mother was very sick.

I was very mad that they were leaving me, we had gone through everything with each other. I had no other friends at school they were the only ones.

They left on a Saturday, Saturday 14th to be exact, I remember everything about that day they smells, the sounds, and them leaving. My dad never really understood why it was so hard to let them go he just thought they were friends but to me they were much, much more.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 1

All through high school I kept to myself, I had one "Friend" I would sit with at lunch but we never did anything together.

To say I missed the Cullen's was an understatement, I needed them back like they were breathing air. I missed them so much, ever since they left all Charlie and I got was a letter every once and a while. Usually from Carlisle or Esme, never from Edward, Alice, or Emmet for all I knew they could be married by now, although we are only in high school so maybe not.

I made it through high school with or without them and graduation was quickly approaching. In one week I would be free from high school!! I could not wait, it was mostly because of what Charlie told me.

"Hey Bells" I heard Charlie yell through the house

"Up here"

"Hey! I just wanted to tell you I have a really big surprise for you at graduation" I have a always hated surprises and Charlie knew that.

"Dad come on you know I don't like surprises" He gave me a look as if to tell me to stop whining.

***

The last day of official school went by really slowly, I just could NOT wait to see what my surprise was tonight at graduation.

I had surprisingly enough been able to find a dress to wear by myself. I had it on and was ready to walk out the door when Charlie stopped me.

"Bella, relax I promise this will be a good surprise." He looked so sad, however that was not what I was worried about.

"Dad I totally forgot about that, I am actually just worried about falling down." He started to laugh and I go so mad so I just walked out the door.

We got to the school; I left Charlie to go get my place in line. This whole surprise thing was making Charlie very excited, and I had no idea why. After standing in line for 30 minutes I was finally called up.

"Isabella Swan" I started walking up, as soon as I had my diploma in my hand I heard a huge cheer erupt from the top row or parents. I looked up and saw none other than Edward, Emmet, Alice, and some really good looking blonde with a baby.

Once I saw them I was really anxious to get this whole thing over and just talk to them, and find out who that blond was. As soon as we were let go I walked very carefully off the stage so I didn't fall. As soon as I was safely on the ground I was pulled into a giant group hug! Of course when we broke free Alice had to say something about my robe.

"What kind of color is this, it is so ugly" To tell the truth it was kind of like a barf colored robe, so to shut her up I took it off to reveal my light blue dress.

"Oh that is so much better"

"It's nice to see you too Alice" She then pulled me into a big hug and told me how much she missed me. I then looked over Alice's shoulder to see the same strange blond with the baby standing next to Emmet.

"Well hello there Emmet!" I exclaimed throwing my arms around his neck.

Emmet was 5 years older than me, when the Cullen's moved he was ready to go off to college.

"I'm good Tiny" It was strange hearing him use the nickname he had given to me when I was 5.

"Ah yes I remember that, so how have you been?" I asked him throwing side glances to the blond.

"Well I have been more than good. I would like to introduce you to my wife Rosalie and our daughter Sara." Whoa, hold on there _wife?_ Emmet was 5 years older than me but so immature. But Wait why wasn't I invited to the wedding?

"It was only strict family invited" He said seeming to read my mind.

"Ah got it well congratulations, Hi Rosalie I'm Bella Swan" I stuck out my hand to shake hers, she gave me the most beautiful smile in the whole world. Next for me to say hi to was Edward, they always said save the best for last.

"Edward!"

"Bella!" We both burst out laughing then he pulled me into a big hug and did not let go.

"I missed you so much." He muttered in my ear so only I could hear. I gave him a big grin, which he returned. This was most definitely the best surprise Charlie has ever put together, and I was glad he did.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.2

It had been about a week that they were all here in Forks staying at Charlie's house. It was quite crammed but so much fun. Alice stayed in my room with me, Edward was down in the living room, while Emmet and Rosalie were in the basement.

We did so much together from walking down the street, getting the mail, and cooking, it was so much fun to have them all back. After a couple weeks being with them things started getting boring. We had no clue what to do until Emmet said we should take a road trip to California and go to Disneyland! We all agreed it was a great idea so went on with planning this trip. We booked a hotel for four days, and got car arrangements all figured out.

I had forgotten how great it was to be around Edward, he was so good looking and all those feelings I had for him before were back. I just didn't want to get my hopes up in case he didn't return those feelings. We did have a talk about boyfriends/girlfriends.

_It was lightly sprinkling, Edward and I were sitting out on the roof, everyone else were out doing something. I had this question bugging me ever since I first saw Edward. So I got the nerve up to ask him._

"_Hey Edward have you had any girlfriends" I could not believe that just came out of my mouth, I would not look at him but I could feel his eyes on me._

"_I had one, her name was Tanya, we really didn't click, she liked me a lot but I didn't have any reel feelings for her. We dated for about 2 months 2 years ago. I broke it off because it just didn't feel right. I was way into someone else." Right when he said that all my hope disappeared thinking he had no feelings for me._

We were going to leave in the morning to get to California around night time. We had all our things packed in the car Edward, Alice, and I were going in my new car a dark blue Jeep Patriot. My old truck had died a few weeks before graduation, I missed it but loved my new car. Charlie got it for me for graduation and it still had that new car smell. Emmet and Rosalie could have fit in my car but they decided to take the rental car a black Ford Edge. We had dinner then went to bed so we were ready to wake up at 5:30 in the morning.

***

5:30 came really fast, I got up took a shower, had my coffee ready to go and promptly at 6 everyone was in their cars ready to go. It was a good thing both the cars we were taking had GPS systems. I was going to drive first then switch off to Edward so I could sleep then Alice would take it, and finally I would drive the rest of the way.

"Are you sure you don't want me to drive the first half" I heard Edward say for the fifth time since we started.

"No I'm fine, if I want to switch I will let you know."

"Ok, just don't want you getting to tired" That was nice but really he was getting annoying.

EPOV

We left really early in the morning and Bella did not look ready to drive anywhere so I was trying to get her to let me drive. But being her old self she was stubborn about it and would not let me drive. I took this time seeing as Alice was dead asleep to tell Bella how I felt about her. Of course none of the feelings I had for her before we moved ever went away, but I didn't know about her.

"Hey Bella." I really did not know how to start this

"Yeah"

"Remember how we kind of liked each other before my family moved?" I really sounded like an idiot now.

"Um . . . yeah, where are you going with this?" I could tell her breathing was picking up.

"Well I just wanted to know how you felt now, after we have spent a couple of weeks together." Please say you still like me please.

"I . . . I don't really know, I mean . . . yeah I just don't know" Not the answer I was looking for.

"Ok well I just wanted to know" Lame Edward come one you can do better than this.

BPOV

When he asked that question I swear my head was going to explode, I really didn't want to tell him that heck yes I still liked him but at the same time I wanted to know what his answer was. Oh well I am just going to have to wait, or maybe I will never know.

ALICEPOV

I knew Edward still had a thing for Bella even though he wouldn't admit it. They thought I was asleep in the back of the car bus I was really waiting for this conversation. I didn't want my brother to get hurt so I was kind of shocked by Bella's answer. She doesn't know, Oh come on girl you do know just tell him already. I would really have to talk to her about this. They needed to get together, they were made for each other I have known that since they first meet, when they were running around in dippers.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch.3

BPOV

The drive was going to take us about 20 hours from Forks, we were only going to stop to go to the restroom, get gas, and eat. None of those stops were going to be over an hour.

We had been driving for 4 hours, we were still in Washington but closely approaching California. I was starting to get tired of driving but was not ready to let anyone else drive my car, if they crashed it I would be so mad, but I trusted Alice, and Edward not to do that.

About 3 hours later we stopped for lunch, once it was time to go back to the cars I walked to the passenger side and threw my keys at Edward. I heard Emmet burst out laughing.

"Getting tired Bells?"

"Yes Emmet, I am do you have a problem with that?" I opened the door, got in, and shut the door. Edward got in next to me and Alice in the back again. This was going to be a long next couple of hours. I really don't remember what happened after Edward started the car other than the fact that it was about one o'clock.

***

I opened my eyes and looked at the clock it was 4:30p.m, when did that happen?

"You could have woken me up" I said in a groggy voice turning to Edward.

"No, it's ok you needed the rest, you fell asleep right when your eyes closed." I looked in the back to see Alice with her eyes closed silently mouthing the words of a song playing from her IPod.

"Hey, Alice. Let's all listen to music. I have a cable I can plug in." I looked in the glove compartment, and pulled it out.

"Yeah sure, here" She handed me her IPod, I looked at what she was listening to and it was none other than the famous Taylor Swift. Personally I didn't really like her, although her new album was way better than her first one. I got it all set up, we listened to a few songs, then I picked a new artist.

It was 6 when I heard my phone ringing, it was Emmet.

"Hey we need to stop for gas." Wow how nice no hello or anything.

"Well hello to you to." I looked at the gas gauge on my car, causing me to lean a little to much into Edward, he didn't seem to mind much and surprisingly neither did I.

"Yeah we do too, when was the last time we stopped for gas?" I was kind of surprised my car had made it all this was without filling up at least once.

"About 2, when you were asleep." Hmm, that kind of ticked me off I was supposed to be paying for gas for both the cars on the way there and back, because Edward insisted that he, Emmet, and Alice pay for the hotel and food.

"Ok well then next gas station." I then turned to Edward, He was completely still and would not make eye contact with me.

"Did you buy gas?" That was a dumb question, I knew the answer to that.

"Guilty, I'm sorry I just didn't want to wake you up." He finally looked at me with pleading eyes, so I had to forgive him.

"Fine but don't think you will get away with it again next time, mister"

"Ok you can pay for this time, then do you want to drive I am getting really tired again"

"Yeah sure, we will get gas then find a Starbucks" We agreed that was a good idea.

We followed Emmet to the next gas station. I got out to tell him the plan then fill up my tank, Edward got out and walked over to the passenger side.

"Hey Emmet, once we fill up we need to find a Starbucks."

"Ok Bella, still tired after you nap." He started laughing, but suddenly stopped when Rosalie hit him upside the head

"Yes I am" I muttered under my breath while filling up the gas tank. We finished with that, and then went in search of a Starbucks. Luckily there was one just down the street from the gas station. I ordered my favorite drink, a white chocolate mocha, and we were headed off on the next leg of our journey.

***

We made it to the Disneyland hotel at 11:30p.m, we were all tired so we had the bell hop take our bags and put them in our rooms. I went with Edward to check in.

"Welcome to the Disneyland resort, my name is Jessica, how can we help you today?" This girl Jessica was eying Edward up and down completely ignoring me. I know Edward and I were nothing to each other besides friends but this girl made me feel jealous.

"We need to check in, last name is Cullen." Edward said in a calm but very annoyed sounding voice.

We got all checked in, we got a joint room, so it was really two rooms with a door connecting them that could be left open or closed. We walked up to the room, and got everything settled. Emmet and Rosalie would be using one bed in the same room that Edward would be in. And Alice and I had the other room. I was hoping one time all us girls could get together in our room and hang out. I had the feeling Rosalie didn't really like me but was hoping to change that.

It was late so we all got ready for bed and said good night to each other. I was just about to close the connecting doors when I heard Edward.

"Wait Bella" What is he doing, this is sure to be interesting. "I enjoyed driving up here with you . . . um . . . so ya good night." He gave me a short hug then turned around and shut the door. Ok well that was kind of weird, but I kind of liked it!

EPOV

I was really beginning to like Bella, or had I never stopped in the beginning? Wither way I wanted to spend as much time as I could with her this trip.

The drive down here was so much fun, during the time she wasn't sleeping I got to learn a lot about her. She told me she had never had a boy friend, which kind of made me happy, and made Alice completely shocked, which I think we all expected.

I have no idea what I was going to do when I said good night to her I really wanted to kiss her but there was no way I was doing that now, I still didn't know if she liked me but I would wait to find out.

_A/N Hey! I just wanted to thank you for reading my story this far. I may not be that great of a writer, however I really enjoy writing! I would love if you could please leave a comment letting me know how you are liking the story and any recommendation for the future of the story! Thanks_


	5. Chapter 5

Ch.4

BPOV

The next few days we all hung out together, went to Disneyland everyday then went out to dinner. Most of the night we were all up really late then up the next morning around 9. I had been spending a lot of time hanging out with Edward and Alice, it reminded me of old times when we would hang out after school all the time.

The closer I get to Edward the more I wanted to be with him all the time. There were very few times we were left alone with each other and when those times actually happened it was only for a few short minutes while someone was in the bathroom or running to get something from the car.

It was Wednesday, we had been in California for about 3 days, we had been to Disneyland 2 of those days but didn't feel like going today, and much to Alice's liking we ended up going shopping at the closest mall. Alice ran into the first store she could see pulling Rosalie along with her leaving me behind with Emmet and Edward, not that I minded.

"So Tiny. . . why don't you go follow them" Emmet knew why I didn't follow them, he knew I hated shopping I would rather go bungee jumping than shopping.

" Oh, Emmet you haven't changed one bit, you are still as annoying as you were when you left." I could hear Edward chuckling lightly next to me.

"Sure Bella whatever you say" By this time I was done hearing Emmet's jokes, he could go pick on someone else. I have no idea how Rosalie puts up with him all the time, if I was married to him I would have killed him by now. Sensing my anger Edward told Emmet to leave me alone.

"Thanks" I muttered to Edward low enough so Emmet couldn't hear. "He is really getting annoying."

"You don't like with him. . . actually neither do I but I used to, I cant imagine how Rosalie feels all the time living with that big oaf." It was surprising to see we were thinking the same thing about Emmet.

We let Alice and Rosalie do their shopping, Emmet, Edward and I just following them from store to store bored out of our minds. Emmet was thinking about going back to the hotel to take a nap, I guess someone was up late last night. I could actually use a nap also these past couple of days we had been staying up really late.

***

When Alice and Rosalie were finally done shopping we all piled back up in my car and headed back to the hotel. I was planning on taking a nap whether Alice liked it or not. I got up to our rooms and headed straight for the bed.

"What do you think you are doing missy?" Ugh, I was hoping she wouldn't ask me this.

"Alice, I am really tired and don't feel very good please all I want to do is take a nap" By this time I was in my sweats much to Alice's dismay and under the covers. Alice walked up to me and felt my head.

"Whoa your burning up, here take this it will make the fever go down." She handed me some pills and a glass of water.

"Rosalie and I are going out to do more shopping right down the street, we will probably be back by the time you wake up. Edward and Emmet are here if you need anything." Alice turned to leave with Rosalie right behind her.

The door connecting the boys plus Rosalie's room was still open, but I could really care less about getting up and closing it. I must have fallen asleep really quickly because I don't remember hearing anything after I closed my eyes.

EPOV

At the mall Bella started looking really pale but I didn't say anything to her thinking she much just be hungry or something. She was unusually quiet by the end of the shopping trip which was usually for Bella she didn't talk much and she didn't like shopping but something was just not right about the way she looked.

When we got back up to our hotel room she went right in and got into bed. I saw Alice talking to her and give her something which was most likely medicine. I felt bad that she wasn't feeling very good. I saw Alice walking toward me.

"Hey Alice what can I do for you?" I was usually nice to my sister being the good brother my mother brought me up to be.

"Bella isn't feeling good, she has a really high fever, and Rosalie and I are going to do some more shopping so just keep an eye on her k?" I would have no problem keeping an eye on her I was always keeping my eyes on her.

"Sure Alice. Bye." Alice walked away. I grabbed my laptop and headed over to where Bella was. But a had stopped me just as I was crossing the threshold.

"Dude where are you going." Emmet was talking really loudly almost enough to wake Bella up.

"Shhhhhh, Bella is sleeping. I'm going in her room, she isn't feeling well and Alice asked me to look after her." Saying this made me sound like a complete idiot. She was asleep what was going to happen you don't watch people sleep, but I could watch Bella sleep for hours I could watch her and never get bored.

"Ok, I will pretend that doesn't creep me out." He walked away, I saw him grad his laptop also and get to work. He had taken some vacation time off of work for this trip but promised his company he would work on the laptop so he didn't get to far behind.

I walked over to the desk not far from Bella's bed, I could hear her mumbling something and realized she was sleep talking. I didn't think much of it, turning on my lap top and getting to work on some projects I had to get done. It was a while later I heard my name it was a quiet whisper but still audible. I turned to see who it was when I realized it came from Bella. I was completely embarrassed to be caught in her room while she was asleep. As soon as I grabbed my computer to make a mad dash into my room I heard her again. This time I turned to see what she needed but realized she was still asleep, then it hit me she was saying my name in her sleep, which meant she was dreaming about me, I was so happy I went to sit on the end of her bed and just watch her sleep. I don't know how long I was like that but soon she woke up and noticed me sitting on her bed.

"Hi" That was all she said upon finding me sitting on her bed, I was still relishing in the fact she said my name in she sleep. She looked like she was felling better but all I could concentrate on was her lips they were so full and looked so soft. I don't know what caused me to do this but I found myself leaning in to her and before I knew it my lips were on hers in the most wonderful kiss I have ever had.

BPOV

I was having the craziest dream ever, Edward and I were walking along the street in a beautiful little town, the trees were a yellow color, and the houses were big but still really nice. I noticed two rings, a engagement ring and a wedding band on my left hand and Edward was holding my right hand in his. It was such a nice dream I never wanted it to end. We were walking along the street and talking I said his name and he looked at me with so much love. I wanted this to be true so true I never wanted to wake up from this to realize all to soon that he doesn't like me as something more than a friend.

I woke up all to soon for my liking, but all to find Edward sitting on my bed all I could manage to say was a quiet 'Hi.' He was looking at me like I was something to eat. We just kept staring at each other, I noticed not long after that he was starting to lean towards me and then next thing I know his lips were on mine in the most wonderful kiss I have ever had.


End file.
